World Class
by vanillard
Summary: With an increase in villain activity in the United States, a prestigious Academy has hatched an idea to gather individuals from around the world to participate in their new program - World Class. (SYOC Open! 0/13 students accepted.)
1. Prologue

"_Dear Mr. Julien Castillo  
(Quirk: Hellhound),_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the esteemed Pearson's Academy – the number one Academy in the United States. As you are aware, Pearson's has decided to begin a new program that selects special individuals from around the world, based on either how promising their Quirk is, or their scores on the written exams._

_While you were chosen in particular for your Quirk, that does not necessarily mean that you did not do well on your written exams. If you need to make improvements in that area, we will ensure that you get the best education possible at Pearson's Academy. Of course, all expenses will be paid and room and board will be provided at no cost to you._

_If you are interested in becoming part of the first World Class, please respond to this letter by July twenty-fourth to ensure your position._

_We look forward to your positive response!_

_Beatrice Monroe,_  
_Assistant Principal of Pearson's Academy._"

* * *

Julien was essentially shaking as he read the letter over and over again, buzzing with excitement and struggling to keep his ears from twitching. When he had applied to Pearson's, he hadn't truly expected to be approved. While he certainly had friends and family that had told him his Quirk was notable, but he hadn't expected to make much of himself in his small municipality in Puerto Rico. Mostly because most people were rather put off by his appearance. Black, untamable hair, sharp teeth, and red eyes in combination with one another tended to make people nervous. The pointed ears probably didn't help much either - overall, he had an admittedly demonic appearance. In fact, when his Quirk first emerged, his grandmother had screamed and tried to chase him away with a cross. No one spoke to him first at school, and the formerly-optimistic, friendly boy had become much more... reclusive. It was a defense mechanism.

So, yeah. Being chosen for his Quirk was certainly a first.

"Mama!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and bolting into the living room before slamming the letter onto the kitchen counter. He was beaming, excited, and didn't care that his sharp fangs were showing. His mother was one of the only people that had never been unsettled by his appearance in the slightest - in fact, she had encouraged it. Loved him as he was. "Mama, I was accepted! Pearson's! Pearson's accepted me!"

Elena Castillo was a beautiful woman, with chest-length brown hair and melted chocolate eyes. A bit on the heavier side, but most women from her side of the family were, and they were still healthy. Bronzed skin matched her son's, and her hair was just as chaotically messy. Julien had long-since abandoned the hope that he might grow out of his crazy curls.

The woman jolted in surprise at the sudden movement, but at the sight of her son's twitching ears and beaming grin, she relaxed. Quickly wiping her hands on the apron settled around her waist, she picked up the letter to read it.

Brown eyes softened and a smile crossed her own face as she reached out to brush a hand through her son's wildly curling hair. "_Mijo_, this is incredible! I'm so proud of you!" she cried, and Julien lunged forward to wrap her in a hug. "Ah - you're so happy that your tail is out!" A laugh pealed from her lips as Julien gasped and whipped around to try and see the black-furred tail for himself.

He tried to hide that as much as possible by shoving it into his jeans, but when he got excited it started to wag, and... well...

It was embarrassing to him, but for whatever reason, it delighted his mother. Perhaps because her child was happy, since that was so rare for Julien. He was her only son, and she valued his joy more than almost anything else.

Pearson's was probably exactly what he needed.

"We'd better start writing your response!" she encouraged, pushing his shoulders so he could return to his room. "And get ready to go out to eat! I was going to cook but I think this warrants a more special dinner. I won't have you suffer through my cooking tonight."

Julien cringed a bit at the thought. Elena was a wonderful woman and an amazing mother, but a chef she was not. In fact, not any of the Castillos could cook a decent meal. Julien and his father weren't even allowed to touch the stove at all after the Great Christmas Cookie Fire of three years ago. None of the three of them talk about it, but it had been a harrowing experience.

So going out was a good idea, to say the least.

Before he entered his room, Julien turned back around to wrap lanky arms around his mother one more time. "Thank you for being so supportive," he murmured, pulling back to give her another bright grin. Then, he turned back around to shut his door and get ready to go.

Elena sighed with a small smile as she looked at his bedroom door. Her son's excitement was contagious, and she couldn't wait for him to go make more friends. The curse of small towns was that they normally held small minds, and Julien had suffered for that. But there was a massive world out there, and, she thought, perhaps the people who had been so uneasy about her son would change their minds once they saw him become a hero.

That was what she wanted for him.

* * *

**AN -** Thank you for reading! If you don't mind, please review and let me know what you think. I hope you'll all submit and we can write an awesome story together! The form can be found on my profile.

**Please Note: **No BNHA characters will be in this story. This is set in an alternate universe in the year 2021. Pearson's Academy is located in Seattle, Washington and will be expanded upon in the next chapters.

RULES

**1.** Only one character per person. Please title the PM **World Class - Character name - Quirk.  
2\. **Be detailed in your form, please. I want it to take more than one PM to get the whole form in.  
**3\. **Be diverse! I want characters from all over the world, of varied sexualities, and of vastly different life experiences. A diverse cast makes things much more interesting.  
**4\. **Your characters, as students, must be between the ages of 16-18. I will be accepting teachers and villains in the future, but for now I'm only accepting students.  
**5\. **No copies of canon characters' Quirks, or making characters related to canon characters at all. They won't be part of this story.

And, I believe that's it! Thank you for reading.

Van


	2. Character Roster

_**Character Roster**_

_**1.** Julien Castillo – QUIRK: Hellhound – AGE: 16 – NATIONALITY: Latino  
_vanillard_  
Black hair, red eyes, dark caramel skin. Lean, agile build.  
Awkward, reclusive, shut-in, shy, nervous, jumpy. Looks a whole lot scarier than he actually is._

_**2.**_

_**3.**_

_**4.**_

_**5.**_

_**6.**_

_**7.**_

_**8.**_

_**9.**_

_**10.**_

_**11.**_

_**12.**_

_**13.**_

_**14.**  
_

* * *

_**AN –** Hi everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't been on much. I've been sick as heck. I went to the hospital and now I'm basically a pincushion! I haven't even really gone through characters or anything yet, but I'm definitely going to. I just wanted to get this little AN out there so you guys can know I'm okay now and ready to get things rolling again!_

_Thank you to all who've reviewed and submitted! I look forward to writing and seeing what you all can come up with._

_Thank you!_

_Van_


End file.
